Enquanto Ela Estiver Viva
by Bea Weasley
Summary: "Enquanto esta rosa estiver viva, eu estarei vivo dentro de ti." - Dorcas e Remus - Personagens não pertencentes a minha pessoa, e sim a rainha J.K. Rowling. - Gostou? Comente. - Gostou? Comente. - Baseada em "A Bela e a Fera" - Fanfic postada também no Nyah! - Plagio é crime. Denuncie! - A.U.


_**(N/A):** Bem já tentei postar outra fanfic aqui neste site, mas acabei me atrapalhando, e decidi que começarei com fanfics de apenas um capítulo, assim poderia me acostumar. Posto minhas fanfics no Nyah!, mas pretendo passar algumas para cá também. Espero que apreciem. Quando escrevi esta, eu estava meio enferrujada, fazia tempos que eu não escrevia algo. Ela foi baseada na história de "A Bela e a Fera", um dos meus contos preferidos. Dorcas e Remus, que de um tempo pra cá se tornou meu shipper preferido, espero que gostem, e desculpe as bobagens que escrevi. Bem, enjoy..._

* * *

Talvez essa história que vou lhes contar agora não seja um perfeito conto de fadas e nem termine com um final feliz. Na realidade não existe um final feliz. Não para esse casal, pois para o mesmo não existe um final.

Bem, vocês devem ter entendido errado, não é como se eles não tivesse tido alguma alegria na vida, ou que o casamento fora-lhes arranjado. Se alguma dessas hipóteses passou pela sua cabeça, esqueça, você está se iludindo.

Essa história que irei lhes contar aconteceu há muito tempo, quando ainda existiam reis e rainhas, carruagens, abóbora... Acabei viajando um pouco, perdoe-me, não era a intenção. Bem vamos lá...

Em um castelo não tão distante do pequeno vilarejo de Hogsmeade, vivia um jovem rei, mas não um qualquer. Ele vivia com uma maldição. Maldição esta que o transformava em um monstro todas as noites de lua cheia, e com isto saia vagando pela floresta de seu enorme castelo em busca de paz, e assim também não machucaria nenhuma vitima indefesa.

Uma coisa esse rei gostava de fazer nas horas que ninguém lhe enchia as paciências, ou quando estava transformado em monstro: durante o período da tarde, costumava observar por sua janela uma jovem, que passava sempre por ali.

Ela tinha belos cabelos loiros, uma pele branca e alva, a boca vermelha como o sangue que transpassava por suas veias... Ela era fantástica com aquele vestido simples que decaia sobre seus sapatinhos de boneca. Ele apenas a observava, pois tinha medo, medo de a quebrar.

Certo dia a jovem passando por ali, notou que o jardim, que sempre observava, tinha uma rosa nova, uma linda rosa branca, uma a qual nunca havia visto. Com cautela decidiu ir e quem sabe sentir o seu aroma. Passou os grandes portões de ferro que sempre estavam abertos, e seguiu até a bela rosa. Tocou-lhe as pétalas, uma sensação ótima lhe percorreu todo seu corpo, aquela rosa tão bem desenhada por Deus, era definitivamente linda. Quando ia chegar perto, sentiu que alguém a observava.

Olhou a sua volta e percebeu que no alto de uma das torres do enorme castelo, encontrava-se um jovem, de lindos cabelos castanhos e bem penteados, olheiras profundas,e um belo rosto. Talvez assim de longe ela não poderia ter percebido, mas o homem a observava com uma expressão vazia, e de medo.

A menina o encarou por mais alguns instantes antes do mesmo sumir da sua vista. Deu um longo suspiro e observou a rosa novamente, aproximou-se dela, lhe tocando o caule com todo cuidado para que não fosse perfurada pelos espinhos que ali jazia. Não percebeu quando o jovem chegou e a ficou por observar.

A garota então aproximou-se mais e sentiu o aroma meio adocicado daquela rosa diferente de todas.

– O aroma da rosa varia com o que você sente – ouviu a uma voz, não conhecida, pelo susto a garota deu um pulo e acabou perfurando o dedo em um dos espinhos da mesma.

– Droga meu dedo – ela reclamou segurando-o pelas mãos e apertando de leve, logo o levando até a boca e chupando o pouco sangue que ali se encontrava.

– Desculpe-me, não achei que ia se assustar. – disse o rei rapidamente.

– Não tudo bem, eu que estou errada entrando em seus jardins, lhe devo perdões – falou sem o olhar – Mas sobre a rosa, o que estava falando?

– O aroma dela, você sentirá de acordo com o que sente, se estiver triste, ela tem um aroma, se estiver feliz outro, apaixonado... E por ai vai. – explicou.

– Entendi – disse finalmente o olhando. – Seu jardim é muito lindo.

– Obrigado, gosto de cultivar rosas, essa é a minha preferida até agora... – apontou para a rosa branca.

– É bem linda mesmo...

Antes que eles pudessem continuar a conversar ouviram alguém a chamar, não pelo seu verdadeiro nome, mas por um apelido, ainda de infância.

– É minha irmã, eu tenho que ir, devo estar atrasada para o jantar... – ela disse rapidamente.

– Prometa que voltará amanhã. – ele pediu – Posso lhe ensinar mais sobre as rosas.

– Eu... Volto. – sorriu fraco e começou a andar.

O homem a puxou pelo pulso e disse:

– Espere, quero que leve consigo essa rosa – disse e com todo cuidado cortou a rosa branca.

– Não, não precisa... – ela tentou evitar.

– Faço questão que leve. – proferiu entregando-a.

– Obrigada, mesmo. – a garota falou pegando a rosa das mãos do jovem, e logo correndo ao encontro de sua irmã.

Não olhou para trás uma única vez e ele proferiu algo como "_Enquanto esta rosa estiver viva, eu estarei vivo dentro de ti_".

* * *

Os dias se passaram rapidamente e a cada dia os dois se aproximavam mais, no início falaram mais sobre as rosas, e mais rosas, mas com o tempo foram se conhecendo melhor, conversando sobre outras coisas, e isso causou certo desconforto a família da jovem.

Desculpas foram criadas pela mesma, por atrasos no jantar, suspiros pela casa, e outras coisas que haviam saído do padrão de sua tão tediosa rotina.

– As rosas cresceram mais – o jovem comentou.

– O jardim está lindo. – sorriu.

– Sim, lindo, só não mais bonito que você – ele sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

* * *

Certo dia quando a loira chegou em casa, não notou a presença de ninguém, a não ser sua irmã mais velha que estava no sofá a esperando.

– Papai está em casa? – a jovem perguntou olhando-a, enquanto deixava algumas rosas em cima da mesa.

– Papai saiu... Onde você estava? Fiquei lhe esperando por horas. – exclamou.

– Oras Ágata, não está querendo dar uma de mamãe, certo? Sei o que faço. – disse pegando uma das rosas em cima da mesma e sentindo o aroma.

– Sabe o que faz, sabe o que faz... – a mais velha sussurrou – Você anda se encontrando com aquele cara estranho do castelo, não é mesmo? Quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer que ele é perigoso.

– Você não o conhece. Não fale besteiras.

– Já está o defendendo? – ironizou – Você sabe que não pode se envolver com ele.

Ouviram o barulho as porta e o pai delas, junto com a filha do meio, Safira, passaram pela mesma, adentrando o local.

– Do que estavam falando minhas meninas? – perguntou o homem retirando o casaco e colocando em cima de uma das cadeiras da sala.

– Dorcas está se encontrando com aquele homem que vive aprisionado no castelo... Papai, é perigoso, ela não entende. – a morena disse.

– Isso é verdade minha filha? – perguntou-lhe a encarando.

– Ora papai, o senhor não o conhece, não pode dizer nada contra ele, nunca ao menos conversou com o mesmo. – a garota tentou argumentar.

– Pois eu lhe proíbo de se encontrar com ele novamente, você não pode ter amizades com aquele tipo.

– Só por que lançam boatos de que ele é algum tipo de monstro? Por Merlin, não sabia que vocês eram tão egoístas a esse ponto. – a loira tentou rebater.

– Minha filha, das três meninas que eu tive – o senhor disse se aproximando e tocando o rosto da mais nova – você é a que mais se parece com a sua mãe, e eu não vou perdê-la de novo. Por isso eu lhe proíbo de vê-lo novamente.

– Vocês não mandam em mim – a jovem protestou. – E eu faço o que eu bem entender – tirando a mão de seu pai de seu rosto, saiu correndo para o seu quarto.

A mesma chorou igual quando uma criança perde seu doce. Deitou em sua cama, e olhou a rosa que ainda estava viva. Segurou-lhe com as mãos e então não se importou quando a deixou em cima da cama, e abriu a janela que ali se encontrava. Seguiu até a mesma e antes de pular, viu o semblante de sua irmã, Safira, a mesma lançou-lhe um sorriso, e sussurrou:

– Pode ir, eu seguro as pontas por aqui. Só tome cuidado.

– Eu amo você maninha. E muito obrigada. – Dorcas disse antes de pular a janela e sair correndo por entre a escuridão. A irmã apenas observou enquanto a loira sumia de sua vista.

Dorcas correu até o enorme castelo, e passou correndo pelos jardins, chegando à enorme porta de madeira. Deu três batidas de leve. E logo aquele ao qual ela esperava atendeu.

– Dorcas, o que faz aqui essa hora da noite? – perguntou ele a menina.

– Meu pai, me proibiu de ver você. – disse rapidamente com a respiração ofegante.

– Por que não entra e me conta essa história direito? – disse a puxando pelo pulso e a guiando até a enorme sala.

– Eu não devia estar aqui... Mas queria lhe ver, nem que fosse uma ultima vez. – falou o olhando.

– Eu entendo seu pai. – ele proferiu a puxando para sentar do seu lado – Quem iria querer que um monstro como eu, conviva com a sua filha?

– Você não é um monstro – sussurrou.

– Sou, por mais que seja apenas quando a lua cheia surge, eu sou, um lobisomem que não liga na hora de matar, até mesmo aqueles que amo.

– Eu não ligo para isso, você é uma boa pessoa, isso que me importa. – disse o olhando.

– Sempre tive tanto medo de matar alguém, e agora tenho tanto medo de lhe perder – falou tocando-lhe no cabelo. –

– Eu também tenho medo de lhe perder. – a menina sussurrou.

Como se o mundo tivesse parado, seus olhares se cruzaram e o primeiro beijo de amor foi selado ali, naquela noite.

* * *

O vento batia forte na janela da jovem, naquela noite de lua cheia, o som dos trovões, e relâmpagos, podiam ser ouvidos, junto com o barulho da chuva. A mesma apenas torcia para que nada acontecesse de ruim. Estava deitada em sua cama, como fazia há vários dias, apenas pensando. Pensando em um modo de vê-lo sem que fossem descobertos. Ela sabia que essa noite era arriscada para sair, por mais que o amasse, ele estava vagando por ai, como um verdadeiro monstro.

Suspirou cansada e logo ouviu uma batida de leve na sua porta, e em menos de segundos a sua irmã, Safira adentrando no cômodo a olhando preocupada.

– Dorcas... Eu tentei impedi-lo... Mas ele não me ouviu...

– Ele? Ele quem? – perguntou a mesma sentando-se rapidamente.

– Papai, foi no castelo... Ele e alguns camponeses... Eles vão matá-lo.

– Não é o papai que vai matá-lo, é ele quem vai matar o papai. É lua cheia, Safira. – disse a loira colocando seu robe, não importava a roupa agora, precisava sair antes que acontecesse algo.

Safira tentou seguir a loira, mas a mesma a impediu:

– Não venha, por favor. Não quero a perder também.

Em menos de um minuto saiu em meio à escuridão e não ligou quando as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair sobre si.

Em seu quarto a _rosa branca_ que estava em sua cama murchou, _aquela vida não existia mais..._

* * *

Dorcas chegou ao castelo e logo viu seu pai. Marcas de sangue estavam em suas roupas, boa parte dela estava rasgada e com alguns cortes em seu rosto. Alguns homens já iam em direção a pequena vila, como se tivessem cumprido a sua missão. Ela correu na direção do pai e o olhou suplicante, desejando que aquilo que estava imaginando, não tivesse ocorrido.

– Papai diga... Diga a mim que não fez isso.

– Eu não podia Dorcas... Perdoe-me – dizendo isso a deixou ali –

De seus olhos lágrimas grossas caiam, a garota adentrou a floresta da propriedade e correu, correu, até achá-lo.

Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, e segurou em sua mão.

Gelada.

Não, ele, não poderia estar morto... Agora em sua forma humana voltando ao normal, a mesma via seus machucados, e perto do seu coração uma flecha estava.

Com todo cuidado, a garota retirou. No momento em que a flecha foi retirada a respiração do jovem voltou, ele respirava forte.

A menina o olhou e passou a mão em seu rosto, deixando as lágrimas ainda caírem.

Com dificuldade a menina o levou até o castelo, cuidando de seus ferimentos, e assim o vendo descansar.

* * *

Passara alguns meses e a garota não voltara para casa, não podia conviver com pessoas que tentaram matar aqueles aos quais amava, por mais que doesse ela não podia, não mais. Durantes todos esses dias cultivou rosas no jardim de seu então, futuro marido.

* * *

Em uma tarde de inverno, quando o casamento já havia se realizado, uma nova rosa branca aparecera no jardim. Ela se aproximou junto com o marido, e eles a encararam.

– Aquele dia... Ainda não entendi. – disse o olhando.

– O que não entendeu? – a fitou.

– Achei que tinha morrido... Sabe quando aquela flecha lhe acertou. – sussurrou sem tirar o olhar dele.

– Lembra quando nos conhecemos, o que foi que eu lhe disse?

– "_Enquanto está rosa estiver viva..._

_– ...Eu estarei vivo dentro de ti_" - ele completou.

– Ainda não entendi. – o fitou.

– Eu lhe disse, enquanto a rosa estiver viva, eu estarei vivo dentro de ti. E a rosa, não é aquela que lhe entreguei, entende? A rosa que estava falando, é você Dorcas, você é a minha rosa. Aquela a qual tem um coração tão puro que não se importou em conversar com alguém que era considerado um monstro. Você acreditou em mim, e como uma rosa, você é pura. Tão pura que acreditou no nosso amor. – a olhou – Você é a minha rosa. Enquanto você estiver vida, eu estarei vivo.

– Remus eu...

– Eu também amo você. – disse e lhe deu um beijo casto em seus lábios. – Por mais que nosso amor seja complicado, ele permanecerá vivo, porque nos dois acreditamos nisso.

Os olhares foram trocados e o beijo fora selado novamente.

* * *

Essa história não tem um final, pois o amor não tem fim. Não quando ele se é usado certamente, e o mesmo é recíproco em ambas as partes.

Não posso lhes afirmar que os dois foram felizes para sempre, seria muito grosseiro de minha parte, e nem posso dizer que os dois permanecem vivos. O final deixo para vocês, caros leitores, a história do fim cabe a cada um de vocês. Não posso dizer que o rei morreu, e deixou sua rainha sozinha, e nem que os dois acabaram se matando, como a história de Romeu e Julieta.

Esta história cabe a cada um o seu final, tanto se for triste, feliz, ou dramático, meloso... Esse não foi um conto de fadas, passa muito longe de ser, mas não foi uma simples história de amor. Pois quando o amor bate a sua porta, não tente reprimi-lo. E como eu lhes disse, não colocarei fim, pois antes de começar, não existiria um fim, não para esse casal. Portanto deixo o resto destas páginas em branco, ponto um _ponto final_ em minha frase.

* * *

**_(N/A): _**_E ai, como ficou? Espero que tenham gostado, mesmo. Afinal eu amo esse casal, e se for aceita por vocês posso acabar escrevendo mais sobre os dois. Espero que tenham apreciado a leitura. Não esqueça de -me os erros, qualquer coisa só avisar.  
Bem, é isso, até uma próxima._

_Beijos Bea_


End file.
